


Inside You For All Eternity

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [82]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst angst angst, gee wizz that turned dark quickly lmao, mild fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Quick Darkstache request: Dark has a nightmare, and Wilford comes in to try to wake him up, and uses his telepathy to try to talk to Dark about it (I like to think that Dark remains quiet for a long time after a nightmare)”- Anonymous





	Inside You For All Eternity

This is your fault.

Mark ran away with my friends body. And you still haven’t avenged him.

You haven’t avenged me.

You hid my friends from me.

You kept them and turned them into this horrible monster.

Dark.

I don’t love you.

For all you’ve done to me, you’re barely worth hating.

Dark.

Dark...

“Dark!”

Wilford was kneeling over Dark, cupping one cheek with his calloused hand. Concern was plastered on his face.

Dark attempted to blink the blurriness from his eyes, realising with some embarrassment that it was tears blocking his vision, not sleep.

“Oh.”

“You were screaming, Darkling. Your aura was... well, it was very colourful.”

Dark only held eye contact with Wilford for as long as it took him to become acquainted with his surroundings, before he looked down at his fists, still pulsing and shaking with the barely contained souls.

Burned into his minds eye, the Wilford in his dream, the Wilford that had spoken nothing but truth, the one that had cast such harsh judgement... well. The Wilford that was looking at him right now seemed to be a lot more forgiving, even if Dark didn’t feel he deserved it.

“Nightmares again?”

Wilford hardly needed to ask the question, although usually the nightmares weren’t about Wilford. It usually consisted of Damien and Celine lecturing him instead, telling him about what a monster he was to let his friend - their friend - lose his mind like that. And, what’s more, to still be in a relationship with such a man.

Dark didn’t need to push past Wilford to shift up and sit on the side of the bed. Wilford moved for him, and he lay a gentle hand on Darks bare back. Dark flinched at the contact.

“Talk to me, Dark. Who’s bothering you this time, huh?”

Dark put his face in his hands and rubbed, messing up his hair even more than it had been. He couldn’t bear to use his voice, come up with a reply.

“I’m not going to force you to come up with a reply. I.. I get it.”

Dark looked up at Wilford with something of a questioning face.

“I mean... not everything makes sense all the time to me either. Here. Let me see what’s poking around in that beautiful brain of yours.”

Wilford crawled closer, wrapping an arm around Darks waist, pulling him a little closer. Dark hardly had the energy to try to move away. It was always best for Wilford to know how he was feeling, he knew that in theory, but actually talking...

Well, Wilford would see himself soon anyway.

Wilford didn’t need to do any Witch Magik nonsense to get into Darks mind. It just sort of... happened. Like suddenly he occupied more space and some of that space happened to be in Darks head.

And of course, there was Dark as he saw himself. Which was difficult to look at. He was broken and looked more like the corpse he had once been than the beautiful man Wilford saw him as now. Celine and Damien were standing over him, towering in fact, twice as tall as him and lecturing him and each other as if they were parents on the brink of a divorce.

Wilford thought back, briefly, to the way Celine and Mark used to fight. It looked a fair bit like this, actually. He was glad they never had children.

And in some void-like corner, surveying the sad scene with arms crossed and a grimace on his face, was the Wilford that Dark had dreamt about.

The Wilford in Darks head was more handsome than the real Wilford. He flowed in some way, like he had an ethereal presence. He was truly rose tinted in every sense. And it broke the real Wilfords heart to see him portrayed like this. Not only far superior to how he really was, but also colder. Unforgiving, judgemental, scathing.

With the new Wilfords presence though, the fake Wilford slowly disappeared. Darks mind didn’t need two at the same time. And then Wilford heard Dark begging. Crying. He turned back around, watching Dark wail on the ground, no colour in his face. Tears splashed onto the ground at an unrealistic rate as the blue and red figures continued to rage on, muted and muffled and yet still deafeningly loud.

“I’m sorry, Wil, I’m sorry, I don’t deserve you, I - I didn’t want it to turn out like this, they - IT made me, made me think things, made me think I couldn’t love, couldn’t feel for you, for anyone, made me do terrible things, I didn’t mean to hide them, I didn’t mean any of it!”

Darks rambling was difficult to follow, not just because it was tearing Wilfords heart in two, but because it was almost nonsensical.

Wilford knew about the entity in the Manor. In fact, it had given Wilford powers of his own and some cousin of immortality. And he knew enough about the role it played in Dark. But he’d never seen it manifest so obviously.

As Wilford looked up, attempted to look beyond the huge figures of Damien and Celine, trying desperately not to dwell on his old friends, he saw that their movements were... staggered in a way, not entirely their own. His eyes attempted to adjust to the void, and there was something even darker in the background. Blacker than black, and it looked back.

It held the red and blue souls together, a disgusting amalgamation of what they had once been. It puppeted them, their fights and their scolding of Dark, and suddenly Wilfords eyes were reflecting back at him, the Entity taking on his form again.

At that, Wilford grew frustrated.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

It echoed back.

“You should be.”

“Yes, well, I should be a lot of things. I should be a star, a good role model, and I should certainly be sober, but we can’t always get what we want.”

The void shifted uncomfortably as it closed in on Wilford and his reflection.

“You could. You could have everything you ever wanted, if you just -“

“Let you in? That’s alright. I appreciate the offer, but I already have everything I want. Now, since I’m sure you won’t be giving up your space in this vessel any time soon and I can’t really stop you from trying to manipulate the souls of my friends, I’d like to please comfort my husband.”

The Entity knew the rules. It couldn’t exactly shut Wilford out, and time had shown he wasn’t susceptible to a deal. So the reflection pouted instead, shedding its moustache as the suspenders and tie morphed into a silken red robe.

“You could have been me, brother. But you were never good enough. Soon, he’ll know that too. And then you’ll come begging.”

Wilford forced a smile at the hideous form before him.

“Yes, Mark, I’m sure I’ll let you say ‘I told you so’ when the time comes!”

Wilford waved his hand and the reflection turned to mist. Darks form was visible again, Celine and Damien gone from sight. Wilford walked over and kneeled down to his love, cupping his damp face.

“I’m - I’m so sorry Wil, I just - just please don’t leave!”

“Bold of you to assume anything but death could get you out of this relationship, Darkling. And that’s not really an option now, is it?”

From the outside, Dark suddenly grabbed Wilfords wrist and they were both pulled from the void. Wilford blinked. Dark had shed a tear out here as well.

“You’re a mad man, Wilford.”

“Pot calling the kettle black a bit there, Darkling.”

“You don’t know if you could get trapped one day pulling stunts like that.”

“Being inside you for all eternity doesn’t sound so unappealing, honestly.”

Dark cracked a smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
